Ice Rink
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin and Her best Friend Jinta go ice skating. Karin soon see's Toshiro and takes him onto the ice. KarinxToshiro ONE-SHOT


Karin looked at her skates that she had been tying up. She finished tying them then looked to her best friend who was smirking at her. She grabbed his hand and walked very awkwardly to the ice rink then happily slided onto it.

The girl looked to her red head best friend then giggled as he stumbled trying to get his balance. She grabbed his hand then smiled at him as he finally gained his posture.

The red haired laughed then sped of away into the sea of other terrible skaters that loved clinging to the edge for dear life. Karin laughed then sped of after her friend Jinta as he was scaring everyone dodging them happily.

Karin finally caught up to her friend then grabbed his hand. Jinta smiled at her then patted her head.

"What you thinking about?" Jinta asked. The girl shook her head then sped off into the distance. Telling him that she wanted to play tag. Jinta laughed happily then sped of after her.

Karin soon froze as she felt a very strong spiritual pressure. She looked to her left seeing a hallow screeching at something. Karin looked at her blade's on her feet she skated quickly to the hollow. She put some of her spiritual pressure to her feet then kicked off flying though the air. Karin kicked her blade into the hollows white mask then watched as it disappeared into nothing. Karin then fell back to the ice rink, just in time for Jinta to catch her.

"Wow that was impressive" Jinta laughed at her performance. Karin smiled smugly then shook her head.

"Na, it was just easy, just put your spiritual pressure to the blade and you make your self quite a good zanpakuto.

"Yeah, i can't see any soul reaper using ice skates to defeat hollows" Jinta

noticed that Karin was staring at someone. The red head gave her a little push over to see the person she was fixated on.

Karin skated over to the pair then gave them a smile. Jinta followed her then smiled at the two.

"Must admit your doing a terrible job of the hollows here if Karin had to deal with them" Jinta said bluntly at the two.

"We where going after it then noticed it was gone, Matsumoto here wanted to check who had defeated it" The person said coldly. He then turned to Karin then gave her a smile. "Good job Karin; you're not hurt are you?"

Karin blushed a deep red then shook her head looking at her feet, "I'm fine, it was an easy hollow anyway" Jinta laughed at the girl then looked at the ginger haired Lieutenant.

"Captain, we should go ice skating as well, there's no hollows" Rangiku stated cheerfully. Toshiro gave her a glare then shook his head. He murmured something with a blush forming on his cheeks. Rangiku then brought her ear closer to his mouth.

"What was that Captain, I couldn't hear you. Speak up," The Lieutenant teased. Toshiro looked to his Lieutenant in the eyes then glared at her.

"I don't know how to ice skate," He spat at her through clenched teeth. Karin giggled then shook her head in disbelief

"But your zanpakuto's ice, this is an ICE rink. See the connection" Karin teased as well. Toshiro shook his head then smiled.

"I wield ice, doesn't mean I can stand on it. See the difference" Toshiro retorted back. Karin giggled then skated round to meet up with them.

"Come On, I'll teach ya" she giggled dragging Toshiro to get some ice skates. Jinta skated off as well to help Rangiku.

"Think we should leave them alone" Jinta asked laughing as they watched Karin help but the Captains put the skates on. Rangiku laughed then got a camera out of somewhere then flashed a picture.

"Good black mail stuff," Rangiku laughed. Jinta laughed as well then smiled at her.

"I like you Rangiku"

...

Karin had got Toshiro onto the ice, but he like most was clinging to the side. Karin grabbed both of Toshiro's hand and lead him to the centre. Toshiro gave her an un-easy look not liking how he had nothing to grab onto. Karin laughed then stopped dead centre of the ice rink.

"Better not fall, Rangiku will never let that one go" She warned laughing. Toshiro hung his head in shame, then looked up.

"Well your just gonna have to make sure that I don't" Toshiro laughed. Karin smiled back then looked at their hands that where entwined nicely. Karin looked back up to Toshiro then laughed.

"What? What's funny?" He smiled looking into her eyes. Karin blushed then looked right into his.

"Well I was just wondering, your classed as the a cold captain right? Like your personality is cold and all, but you've done nothing but smile" Karin stated. Looking down. Toshiro slightly frowned then looked back at her.

"Well yeah it's true, I've always been told that I was a cold person, but for some reason when I'm with you I can't help but smile" He stated shyly blushing brightly. Karin blushed as well then looked down.

Rangiku and Jinta where watching them closely. Jinta looked to his female companion, "I'm already on it" she stated calmly getting her camera out. She was about to take a picture then laughed full heartedly.

"Aw their both blushing" The ginger stated. Jinta grabbed the camera then looked through it then watched them closely.

"You don't think they like each other do you?" Jinta asked confused, while taking the picture. Rangiku shrugged then gasped, watched her captain closely as she knew his next move.

Toshiro raised his hand to cup Karin's cheek then brought her face closer to his. Her lips touched his softly then he opened his eyes seeing what he was doing then pulled away still not letting go off one of her hands.

Rangiku and Jinta had looked to each other then nodded there heads. They had quickly taken a picture then skated off somewhere.

Karin took Toshiro's hand then took him for a slow skate around the rink. Most people had left by now for some reason. Leaving a few people left to skate around.

Toshiro grabbed onto her hand tightly then followed her in pursuit of skating. Karin laughed at how nervous he was at skating. She then turned around to face him letting of his hands. He looked at her nervously then tried to follow her. He watched as Karin skated behind him and gave him a small push holding her hands around his waist.

Toshiro bit his lip as he soon began to pick up some pace. Karin soon let go of his waist and watched as he began to move on his own. Karin chased after him telling him to slide his feet as if they where running. Toshiro did just that and began to skate on his own.

Karin laughed at him not noticing as two boys skated over to her and pushed her over. Karin skidded on the ice then looked at the two. She looked to Jinta how was already skating over to help her. Karin got up in pain then chased after the boys that tripped her over. She skidded over and kicked one of the boys in the back. The blade going cutting the skin. She knew it was done on purpose so she didn't mind not holding back.

The boy fell in pain. Jinta tripped the other one over and he went skidding far just like Karin. Toshiro skated back over to the two then looked at Karin who was clutching her side. Jinta took his friend and took her of the ice. Toshiro and Rangiku followed behind. The ginger walked over then applied some spiritual pressure to Karin's side. Karin tilted her head in the relief she smiled at Rangiku then began taking her shoes off. Jinta did the same.

The red head offered to take her shoes over, and Karin just nodded. The red head soon returned with her shoes then smiled at her. Toshiro gave her a small smile then took his own shoes off. His Lieutenant did the same then returned their shoes.

Once everyone had their shoes on Jinta said that he was going to take Karin to Urahara to help her. Toshiro waved a good bye to Karin.

As Toshiro and his lieutenant where walking back. Rangiku soon laughed out then hugged her captain. "Oh Captain, that was a bold move of you" She squealed. Toshiro blushed then looked at his lieutenant.

"What do I have to do for you not to say anything about this whole event" he asked. The ginger laughed knowing exactly what she wanted.

**Okay well I hoped you like the one-shot. I think it's quite cute. Okay please review XD**


End file.
